Junior's Club
Junior's Club (unofficial) is a location first visited by Yang Xiao Long in the "Yellow" Trailer. It is likely owned or at least managed by Junior Xiong, since the henchmen who are working throughout the club appear to be under his command. The club was severely damaged during the fight between Yang, Junior and his henchmen. As of "Painting the Town...", Junior and his men have managed to finish repairing it. Description The club acts as the center of Junior's organization, and Melanie and Miltia Malachite appear to have a higher rank than the other henchmen in the club. Melanie and Miltia are seem to be some kind of bodyguards of Junior's, as they can be seen with him at the bar. The henchmen are spread out across the club, keeping an eye on the attendees. The club is located in an industrial district of Vale. The building itself is an old brick building with arched windows. Entrance is via a pair of large sliding doors that open automatically. The dance floor is directly ahead, down a flight of stairs. Six large crystalline pillars surround the floor, with the DJ's booth located on the opposite side from the entry stairs. A long bar is along the left side of the dance floor. There are several balconies along the walls overlooking the dance floor, connected by stairs. Above the dance floor on the ceiling is a rotating ring shaped rig of light, laser and holographic projectors. Additional projectors are mounted on fixed rigs between the columns. History In the "Yellow" Trailer, Yang visits Junior's club in the hopes of gaining information on a certain person. Junior and Yang share some banter before Yang gets down to business, forcing him to answer her. Junior however has no information and his henchmen come to his aid. Yang apologizes and offers to "kiss and make up". He falls for it, allowing Yang punch him across the club. This causes a fight to break out in the club, with Yang dominating the henchmen. Melanie and Miltia soon intervene, but are eventually defeated as well after their fight causes massive damage to the club. Junior then returns with his rocket launcher and fires at Yang before facing her head-on. When he accidentally rips some of her hair, she goes into a rage and hits him so hard that he flies right out of the club's window and onto the street. Yang and Neptune Vasilias visit the club in "Painting the Town..." to question Junior about Roman Torchwick's activities. In the time since the "Yellow" Trailer, Junior has rebuilt the club and there is no sign of the damage Yang caused. When she is satisfied that Junior is telling the truth about not knowing anything of Roman's plans, she leaves peacefully despite her earlier threats to the contrary. Junior's henchmen clearly retain a healthy level of fear and respect for Yang's abilities. The DJ is so afraid of her that he hides behind his turntables and even a slight glare from Yang is enough to get him to take the needle off of a scratched record. Notable Members |} Junior Xiong is the leader of the Club. Melanie Malachite and Miltia Malachite are associates. Trivia *It is interesting to note that the only colors that seem to appear in the club are Red, White and Black. These are the colors of the three other girls from Team RWBY, but also the color palette of the Grimm. *Junior's Club is the setting of two official non-canon videos. The first features Jaune Arc dancing to "Gold" from the RWBY: Volume 1 Soundtrack, while the second features Russel Thrush dancing to an auto-tuned song version of his own lines while Ursai dance in the background. Category:Landmarks Category:Shops Category:Organizations Category:Vale (city) Category:Geographic Locations